nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy (Mario)
Cappy is a major character in Super Mario Odyssey. He is Mario's main ally throughout the game, and assists him in various ways. Along with his little sister Tiara, Cappy is a Bonneter originally from the Cap Kingdom and joins Mario in order to rescue her after she is kidnapped by Bowser. Concept and creation Cappy's final design was colored white as he was meant to transform into various hats, and white was deemed a color able to fit all the different colors of the hats.[https://twitter.com/mario_odysseyJP/status/950486017575800832 Post about the sketch of Cappy's final design from the Japanese Super Mario Odyssey official Twitter account]. Retrieved January 8, 2018. Furthermore, his eyes while smiling were made to resemble the "M" of Mario's Cap. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Run'' Although Super Mario Odyssey is the first game in which Cappy is physically present, his first appearance in a game is in Super Mario Run. To promote Super Mario Odyssey's appearance at E3 2017, a statue of Cappy in the form of the Mario Cap was made available as one of the objects in Kingdom Builder on June 14, 2017, and costs 2,000 Coins. When tapped after it is placed on the field, it will change to his original top hat form for a few seconds, while his voice can be heard exclaiming, "Cappy!" ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Cappy's first true physical appearance is Super Mario Odyssey, where he is Mario's main partner throughout the game. Cappy joins Mario in order to rescue his little sister Tiara, who had been kidnapped by Bowser along with Princess Peach. He is "energetic but a bit timid."[https://twitter.com/mario_odysseyJP/status/874671918237995008 Super Mario Odyssey Japanese Twitter] Cappy is also controlled by the second player when playing in co-op mode. Mario can throw Cappy in various ways; a straight up/down shot that can roll across the surfaces, a circular throw, boomerang-like shot, and a homing shot which can also be used to extend Cappy's reach. Cappy can also be held in place once thrown. Cappy has a variety of uses. He serves as an attack and defensive measure, allowing Mario to defeat enemies at a distance. In addition, it can destroy or reflect various projectiles. When thrown at certain enemies or objects, Cappy captures them, allowing Mario to control them to get across stages. The behavior of captured enemies and objects vary depending on creature or object. Cappy can also interact with the environment. For example, he can pull levers, remove wooden poles, destroy some of the objects such as crates and small cacti. Cappy can remove some poisonous hazards off of the ground in areas where some toxins may block Mario's path (such as the Wooded Kingdom). When thrown at spark pylons, Cappy allows Mario to transform into a ball of electricity and ride along the line; this is a major mode of transportation within the game. Cappy also acts to complement Mario's moveset. Throwing Cappy in the air gives Mario a vertical boost while killing horizontal momentum, allowing Mario to adjust his jumping and landing trajectory. Mario can also bounce off Cappy once per jump, significantly extending Mario's jumping reach. After bouncing, Mario can throw Cappy again to further extend his movement although he cannot bounce off Cappy that time. Cappy can help collect most of the items for Mario such as Coins and hearts. Exceptions include Power Moons and keys. In addition to Coin Blocks, Cappy can also collect items from certain environmental objects such as bushes. Cappy also informs the player of various details of the game and of the surrounding world, such as the regional Coins that can only be used in that world. Cappy also provides details to the player with tips and hints in different kingdoms, as well as information on regional Coins and Power Moons in special areas. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Cappy appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Mario's Cap, Mario's Top Hat, and the Builder Helmet, appearing during some moves and a taunt alongside Mario. However, he does not have any effect on Mario's moveset. He also appears in his Bonneter form as a support spirit, which slightly increases the power of grabs and throws when equipped. It can be summoned using an Ezlo and Boo Mario core. Cappy also appears as a hat that can be worn by Mii Fighters unlockable through a challenge. General information Physical description Cappy's normal form is a white top hat with blue wisps of hair and large eyes with red irises. Under the hat is his main body, which somewhat resembles an Eerie. When transformed into different hats, such as the Mario Cap, Cappy's eyes will appear on the hat. Cappy also comes in a variety of outfits, which can be purchased from the kingdoms' Crazy Cap stores, including a chef hat, top hat, builder hat, and a fedora. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Cappy gains a subdued color scheme and simple detailing. Personality Cappy is a helpful, friendly, selfless, confident, and heroic character who would always be there for those he cares about. He is a little timid and easily startles at times. He is very bold and never backs down from a fight, as if the player chooses to move Mario away from the Bowser Castle after he visits it for the first time, Cappy would refuse to go away in order to rescue Peach and Tiara from Bowser's wedding. When his little sister Tiara was captured, he immediately chose to join Mario and to assist him in the journey no matter where they'd go. He is also talkative, as during the cutscenes he always speaks when he checks what is interesting about other worlds such as Tostarena and New Donk City. While in the Darker Side, he is shown to be grateful to Mario when they climb the building to reach the last Multi Moon on its top. Profiles and statistics ''Super Mario Run'' *'Cappy Statue:' "Straight from Super Mario Odyssey! This statue is of Mario's new partner Cappy." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit References Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Males Category:Mario allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits